1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable surface coil of the type suitable for obtaining nuclear magnetic resonance signals within a localized region from an examination subject.
2. Description of Prior Art
A surface coil having numerous conductor sections arranged relative to each other, with switches connecting the conducting sections in different combinations, permits the use of a single surface coil to be used in the examination of different localized regions without physically displacing the coil. In such a coil, which is disclosed in European Application EP Al 0 280 908, the different combinations of conductor sections, when connected, may form a rectangle which is adjacent to, or overlaps, a rectangle of unconnected sections. Further, it is possible to sequence the active segments in alignment with the geometry of the spine, such that localized image can be obtained with high resolution, and the need to move the patient is eliminated.